leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guzma/Manga
Guzma debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. He was first seen berating a pair of s after they were defeated by . He ordered the Grunts to go and find Sun so he could personally teach him a lesson. In The Announcement and the Prize, Guzma traveled to Iki Town during a festival. After finding the Grunts hosting a stand, he knocked Grunt A out for not informing him Sun was there and took his place in the festival tournament. In the second round, Guzma went up against Sun, but lost after Sun's Cent flew into a rage when Guzma's accidentally dirtied the coin on its head. Angered, Guzma beat himself up in frustration until Grunt A stopped him. Bleeding from his injuries, Guzma congratulated his Pokémon for their hard work before leaving with the Grunts. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Guzma met Gladion at the Ruins of Conflict. Praising the boy's skill at the festival tournament, Guzma offered Gladion a position in Team Skull as an Enforcer. Gladion immediately accepted, but questioned Guzma about a person he mentioned during the tournament. Guzma feigned ignorance and told Gladion to follow him to Team Skull's hideout. In PASM17, Po Town was infiltrated by five of Alola's Trial Captains and Hau. Overhearing the commotion, Guzma revealed himself, demanding to know why his base had intruders. The Captains only wanted to talk, but Guzma only agreed on the condition they made it to him first. A , , and then appeared and rampaged, attacking everything in sight. Later, Sun arrived and the found the Captains and Hau battling the Ultra Beasts. Annoyed that they survived, Guzma revealed he was in possession of a , which he used to open more Ultra Wormholes to summon more Ultra Beasts. Gladion then appeared and revealed his true goal was to destroy the Ultra Beasts. In PASM19, Gladion used his to battle the beasts, which it did with ease as it was created by the Aether Foundation specifically for that purpose. Gladion then revealed Guzma received Cosmog from the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine. To Guzma's surprise, the summoned from one of the newer wormholes attacked him. Gladion explained that Guzma was just being used by Lusamine to fuel her desire of a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Guzma denied the accusation, but was grabbed by the that also came from a new wormhole. Moon rushed in to try and rescue Guzma, but was stopped by Xurkitree, allowing Nihilego to drag him into the wormhole with it. Half a year later, Mina and Wicke found an injured Guzma on Poni Island and moved him to a camp on Exeggutor Island to recuperate. Guzma revealed he was possessed by Nihilego after it dragged him to the Ultra Deep Sea. Sometime later, Guzma and Nihilego ended up back in Alola, where they were found by Lusamine, who caught Nihilego for herself. Curious about being one with an Ultra Beast, Lusamine allowed herself to be taken over multiple times, eventually fusing with Nihilego into a single entity. Worried that she may not be able to return to being human, Guzma begged the others to save Lusamine. Pokémon On hand is Guzma's second known Pokémon. It was first seen being used to battle against Sun's at the Iki Town festival tournament and won, but was later defeated by Sun's Cent. Masquerain's known moves are and .}} Lost is Guzma's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at the Iki Town festival. In the tournament, it was used to battle against Sun's Cent. Due to being a scavenger in its days as a , Golisopod accidentally dirties Cent's coin with its claws, causing it to fly into a rage and defeat Golisopod. Golisopod was separated from Guzma after he was taken into an Ultra Wormhole by a . Golisopod's only known move is .}} Used from the Aether Foundation. With it, Guzma opened Ultra Wormholes in order to summon more Ultra Beasts to attack the Captains at Po Town. None of Cosmog's moves are known.}} Summoned with 's power. With its power, Guzma was easily able to defeat the Captains that had invaded Po Town. Afterwards, it escaped Po Town and caused havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. Later, more Celesteela emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . None of Celesteela's moves are known.}} with 's power. With its power, Guzma was easily able to defeat the Captains that had invaded Po Town. Afterward, it escaped Po Town to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. Later, more Guzzlord emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . None of Guzzlord's moves are known.}} with 's power. With its power, Guzma was easily able to defeat the Captains that had invaded Po Town. Afterward, it escaped Po Town to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. Later, more Pheromosa emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . None of Pheromosa's moves are known.}} with 's power. Despite being the one who summoned it, Guzma was caught in Xurkitree's attacks as well. Afterward, it escaped Po Town to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. Later, more Xurkitree emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . None of Xurkitree's moves are known.}} with 's power. Guzma was captured by Nihilego, who proceeded to drag him into an Ultra Wormhole. Later, more Nihilego emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . The one that captured Guzma was later caught by Lusamine. None of Nihilego's moves are known.}} with 's power. It appeared from an Ultra Wormhole after the other Ultra Beasts had escaped from Po Town. There, it attacked , , and before being driven off by . Later, more Blacephalon emerged from the Ultra Wormhole in Po Town. They and several other Ultra Beasts converged on Poni Island, where they battled with , Gladion, Hapu, and . One of the Blacephalon's known moves are and .}}